


This feels right and I'm letting it

by catrazuko



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Nonbinary Sam Winchester, butch sam winchester, castiel è una lesbica nonbinary, lesbian castiel, lesbian sam winchester, sam è una lesbica butch on t
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 10:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21493069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catrazuko/pseuds/catrazuko
Summary: Cas non risponde ai messaggi di Sam, e lei si preoccupa.{ambientata dopo la 15x05}
Relationships: Castiel/Sam Winchester, Woman Castiel/Woman Sam Winchester
Kudos: 3





	This feels right and I'm letting it

Sam si inginocchiò davanti al letto della sua stanza, a mani giunte. – Cas, non so se riesci a sentirmi, non so cosa ti sia successo, ma sto iniziando a preoccuparmi sul serio. Per favore, dammi almeno un segno che stai bene e sei viva. Ho provato a mandarti mille messaggi ma continui a non rispondere.

_Silenzio_.

\- Forse ho capito perché te ne sei andata così all’improvviso. Sei arrabbiata per quello che abbiamo fatto a Jack. Hai ragione. Non c’è nessuna scusa; non avrei mai dovuto seguire il piano di Dean. Avrei dovuto protestare, oppormi, difendere Jack; e invece l’ho manipolato proprio come voleva mio fratello.

La donna sospirò, scostandosi i capelli, lunghi fino alle spalle, dal volto stanco.

\- Lo so che Jack era innocente e quello che è successo a mia madre è stato solo un incidente. Ora so che ha ucciso quelle persone perché manipolato dal paradiso. Ma soprattutto so che ha bruciato gran parte della sua anima, se non tutta, per salvare noi. E l’abbiamo ripagato così. Una parte di me lo voleva morto, voleva vendetta per la morte di mia madre, e non è giusto, Cas, lo so. Ora Jack mi manca tantissimo, vorrei solo averlo accanto e dirgli che non è un mostro e non lo è mai stato. Vorrei solo avere accanto **te**, Castiel. Sei la miglior amica che abbia mai avuto, e non voglio perderti così, e ci sono ancora….tante cose che ho bisogno di dirti, ma capisco la tua rabbia e non ti biasimo per il modo in cui ti stai comportando con noi.

_Ancora silenzio_.

\- In ogni caso, sono successe parecchie cose. Lilith è viva, Dio l’ha riportata indietro per prendere l’equalizzatore che aveva creato per eliminare Jack. E ci è riuscita. Siamo ancora vivi solo perché aveva l’ordine di non ucciderci; il desiderio di Chuck è che la sua patetica storia finisca con io che uccido Dean, o viceversa. Inoltre sto avendo delle visioni a proposito; penso di essere connessa alla mente di Chuck tramite la ferita. Spero di poter sfruttare la cosa in qualche modo. Dean si sta completamente arrendendo, ma io voglio combattere. Mi rifiuto di comportarmi come un criceto su una ruota; voglio scendere.

_Nessuna risposta_.

\- Ok, Cas, la smetto di darti fastidio. Ma per favore, fammi almeno sapere se sei viva, ti prego.

Sam si alzò e sospirò, in preda alla frustrazione. Erano settimane che non vedevano Cas, ormai, e non sapeva cosa fare. Aveva provato a parlarne con Dean, ma il fratello era stranamente schivo ed evitava l’argomento. Sam aveva iniziato ad insospettirsi.

\- Sammy, sono tornato! – sentì dire la voce di Dean dalla sala principale.

Sam scese le scale e lo raggiunse, notando un paio di buste della spesa sul tavolo.

La cacciatrice rovistò nelle borse, in cerca di qualcosa di edibile, visto che era ora di cena.

\- Dean, che diavolo! Queste buste straripano di schifezze e colesterolo e non c’è nessun tipo di frutta o verdura!

\- Ah, Sammy, Sammy, quando la finirai di fare la tipica lesbica femminista vegana? Non c’è spazio per cibo da conigli nella cucina di Meat Man, ricordi?

Sam incrociò le braccia. – Prima di tutto, non c’è niente di male nell’essere una femminista lesbica vega…vabbé. Poi la dovresti smettere di chiamarti Meat Man, come ho già detto non significa quello che pensi tu.

Dean scrollò le spalle e si diresse in cucina. Sam sbuffò e lo raggiunse per cercare qualcosa di commestibile nel frigo.

\- Comunque – iniziò Sam mentre tirava fuori una vecchia busta di insalata. – Oggi ho pregato Cas.

Lo sguardo di Dean si fece guardingo, mentre trangugiava una fetta di pancetta cruda. – E quindi?

\- E quindi nulla, non si è fatta viva. Sto iniziando a preoccuparmi, Dean.

\- Sono sicuro che sta bene, Sammy. Dopotutto è Cas, no? Se la cava sempre.

Sam gli rivolse un’occhiataccia. – Sai, Dean, ho la sensazione che tu mi stia nascondendo qualcosa. Non sembri minimamente preoccupato.

Il fratello si strozzò e iniziò a tossire. – Perché mai dovrei nasconderti qualcosa?

La donna fece un sorriso sarcastico. – Non sarebbe la prima volta.

Dean alzò gli occhi al cielo, tossendo ancora, e prese un bicchiere d’acqua. – Ok. Sai quanto possa essere drammatica Cas a volte, no? – disse dopo averlo sorseggiato.

\- Continua.

\- Beh, le ho detto delle cose che non le sono piaciute e ha deciso di andarsene.

Sam lo fissò. – Spiegati meglio, Dean.

\- Ok, ok, lo ammetto. Sono stato uno stronzo. Le ho dato la colpa per la morte di Rowena, le ho detto che è sempre stata lei a sbagliare tutto. Forse ho un po’ esagerato.

La sorella lo guardò con un’espressione indignata: - Un po’?! UN PO’?! Dean, certo che se n’è andata dopo una cosa del genere! Era già a pezzi per via di Jack e tu le hai dato il colpo di grazia! Non c’era nessun motivo!

Dean alzò le spalle. – Beh, ormai ho detto quello che ho detto, e Cas se l’è presa. E poi ricordati che è colpa sua se mamma è morta, avrebbe dovuto avvisarci che Jack non aveva più un’anima.

Sam non gli rispose e gli voltò le spalle, furiosa, e si diresse a passi pesanti verso la sua camera, senza cenare.

Prese il cellulare che stava in carica sul comodino e cominciò a digitare freneticamente.

_\- Cas, Dean mi ha appena detto come si è comportato con te. Non so che dire se non che mi dispiace e che è stato un grande stronzo. Non ti biasimo per essertene andata; vorrei solo che la nostra amicizia non ne soffra. Sei ancora la benvenuta qui dentro, finché ci sono io. Un bacio, Sam._

Nessuna risposta.

Sam scosse la testa e si sdraiò sul letto, pensierosa, a guardare il soffitto finché non si addormentò.

Sam era sdraiata sul letto, incosciente. Striature blu le rigavano tutto il corpo. Dean camminava avanti e indietro per la stanza, provando a contattare Castiel invano.

\- Cas, dannazione! Sam è in pericolo! Ti prego, ti prego, abbiamo bisogno di te.

Dean si inginocchiò accanto al letto. Il respiro di Sam era flebile e affannato.

\- Cas, maledizione, ti sto implorando. La strega a cui stavamo dando la caccia ha maledetto Sam, e credo proprio che stia per morire. Ti prego Cas, abbiamo bisogno di te. **Sam** ha bisogno di te.

Il cacciatore sospirò, asciugandosi le lacrime dagli occhi. Stava iniziando a pensare che Castiel li avesse completamente abbandonati, quando il telefono squillò.

\- Cas? Cas, sei tu?

\- Sì. Ho sentito le tue chiamate e le tue preghiere, sono ad un paio d’ore di distanza.

\- Ti prego, sbrigati.

Cas arrivò un’ora e mezza dopo, mentre Sam ancora giaceva inerme sul letto della sua stanza. L’angelo si precipitò da lei, e le mise delicatamente una mano sulla fronte.

La prima cosa che Sam vide quando si risvegliò fu il volto preoccupato della sua migliore amica, dai lucenti occhi azzurri e corti capelli neri leggermente arruffati.

\- Cas – mormorò. – Sono contenta di rivederti e –

\- Shh. – le rispose l’angelo, mettendole un dito sulle labbra. – Non ti sforzare troppo. Ho annullato la maledizione ma non sono riuscita a ridarti piene forze. I miei poteri non sono più quelli di prima. Hai bisogno di riposo.

Sam annuì e chiuse gli occhi. Castiel si tolse le scarpe e le si accoccolò vicino. Era una cosa che era solita fare da anni; Sam dormiva e lei la vegliava attentamente. Quando aveva gli incubi la stringeva a sé e la rassicurava che non le sarebbe successo niente finché ci fosse stata lei a proteggerla.

La cacciatrice si addormentò nuovamente, mentre Castiel la osservava e Dean andava in camera sua.

Sam si svegliò, mentre Castiel guardava una serie su Netflix. Si sentiva in imbarazzo e piena di sensi di colpa. Non si aspettava di condividere di nuovo il letto con la sua amica così presto, considerando tutto quello che era successo.

\- Ehm. – disse, passandosi una mano sulla peluria leggera del mento*. – Cosa stai guardando?

Castiel le sorrise. – Doctor who. Hai fatto bene a consigliarmi questa serie, è davvero interessante.

Sam ricambiò il sorriso, ancora in imbarazzo.

\- Sam, ho sentito le tue preghiere. Non sono più arrabbiata con te per quello che avete fatto a Jack. Ti ho già perdonata. E sono sicura che se Jack non si fosse liberato da solo, mi avresti aiutato a farlo. Mi hai terribilmente delusa quando hai accettato il piano di Dean, ma ti conosco troppo bene. – disse, posando il computer sul comodino. Poi si alzò.

La cacciatrice inspirò, senza sapere cosa dire.

\- E, mentre non ho nulla contro di te, ho problemi con Dean. Sono stanca, Sam, stanca del modo in cui mi tratta. Quindi non posso restare qui, spero che tu lo capisca.

Sam sentì un tuffo al cuore. Non voleva perdere Cas di nuovo, voleva averla accanto, voleva giacere tra le sue braccia ogni volta che aveva un incubo. Ma sapeva che era un desiderio egoista; Cas aveva bisogno di tempo, e di spazio.

\- D’ora in poi risponderò ai tuoi messaggi. Puoi chiamarmi ogni volta che vuoi, solo non cercare di convincermi a tornare qui, per favore. Ho bisogno di tempo.

\- Certo, Cas. Lo capisco. – mormorò Sam, alzandosi. – Comunque, anche tu non esitare a chiamarmi, ok? Se hai bisogno ci sono, lo sai.

\- Va bene, Sam. Ora è meglio che vada. – si congedò Castiel, avviandosi verso la porta. Poi uscì, e Sam avvertì una morsa allo stomaco. Già le mancava.

**Author's Note:**

> *Sam è una lesbica butch di genere non binario che assume testosterone. purtroppo l'italiano, essendo abbastanza limitato a proposito, non mi consente di utilizzare un linguaggio neutro.
> 
> 1\. Grazie mille per aver letto questa storia. So che non molti amano il femslash e sastiel, ma ho voluto scriverla in quanto sono le mie due cose preferite :D  
2\. inizialmente doveva essere l'intera quindicesima stagione ma con sastiel, ma ho cambiato idea ^^'


End file.
